Susan Storm (Earth-12131)
, , , , | Relatives = Johnny Storm (brother) Reed Richards (husband) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building and S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Humans mutated by exposure to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = You can count on the Fantastic Four whenever you need to call us in. | Speaker = Invisible Woman | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Sue Storm was the girlfriend of Reed Richards and accompanied him in his mission to investigate cosmic energy in outer-space. During their adventure, a wave of cosmic energy hit the ship, giving Sue, Reed and the other two companions, Reed's friend Ben Grimm and Sue's brother Johnny Storm incredible powers. With the ability to become invisible and create force fields at will, Sue joined her teammates when Reed suggested to became a team to protect the world with their powers as the Fantastic Four. She, along the rest of the Fantastic Four, was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. Enter Doom The Maggia struck after the attack of Doom, to find some relation, S.H.I.E.L.D. sent the Fantastic Four, that time represented by the Thing and the Invisible Woman. You, Foe The U-Foes, a group of old Fantastic Four enemies, attacked New York and the Fantastic Four were called by the Alliance to defeat them. Sue faced the Fixer that allied the U-Foes, although he remained loyal to Hydra and Zemo. After defeating him, Vapor appeared to fight the Invisible Woman. With that appearance the Alliance could relation the U-Foes, Zemo and Doom, but another big villain had to do his appearance relating those three with the Brotherhood, Magneto arrived without any mutant on his side. Before he was defeated he stated that he was using the U-Foes, but the reason remained unknown. Uprising Maggia appeared again and this time with Boomerang in Little Italy. Sue was there and went to fight his old enemy. After the fight the one who was leading that attack decided to show up, Madame Masque was leading the Maggia men again. After the fight she disappeared through an interdimensional portal. MIA A group of servoguards ordered by the U-Foes were firing the Latverian Embassy from the rooftop of a building, the building was so covered in fire that the Alliance had to send someone who could create force fields in order to protect the team sent, this one was the Invisible Woman. The Syndicate A.I.M. was attacking the Empire State University and left behind an artifact that the S.H.I.E.L.D. men couldn't move, the only one that could do it was the Susan with one of her Force Fields. Chaos Circle Richards, that was still investigating the last data he took and couldn't find anything new, was sent to stop one A.I.M. man and took from him some astronomical data. Ghost In The Machine While Henry Pym was researching to build a new android, a group of Sentinels were found guarding something that, as Invisible Woman discovered, was an enemy's laboratory. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Sue Storm of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Sue Storm of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Adventurers Category:Invisibility Category:Force Field Category:Mutates Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Storm Family Category:Richards Family